Please help me choose the title
by Joey Maxwell
Summary: Two best friends get to meet the GW gang.
1. GW story

Chapter 1  
  
"There is no such thing as time traveling and that's final" said the teacher to my class. My best friend Angel and I started giggling.  
"Angel and Joey. Care to tell the class what's so funny?" asked the teacher as she was staring at us with those beady, black eyes. Angel and I didn't say anything.  
"What's under your binders? Magazines perhaps? You know that..." and the teacher went on and on about how she doesn't like magazines because they distract us and so on. As the teacher, giving Angel and me and maybe the kids who were listening a lecture, she walked up to my desk and grabbed the magazine that was under my binder. As she walked down the isle to her desk she said "You can come and pick this up after school. We need to talk about it. You come too, Angel." Then she finished her lesson, and the bell rang for lunch.  
  
"She's going to be giving the exact same lecture again." I said as I sat down in the cafeteria.  
"Lets just forget about it. Here, lets look at my mag. We can drool over those really hot, sexy guys." Angel said as she pulled out her magazine. We were looking at it when I came up with a really great idea. I told Angel "Wouldn't it be great if we could meet them? I think it would be cool if we actually...."  
"Yes...that would be great but...oh my god. I could be Duo's wonderful girlfriend and hey you could be Duo's sister. You look a lot like him, and you could also be friends with Quatra...or you know...maybe more. But there is a problem." Angel said.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"First of all, they are CARTOONS, second, they aren't from our time We have to think. We can find a witch or somebody like that to let us 'time travel' to AC195 and find Duo and the gang." Angel said excitedly.  
"Hold on Angel! We cant find a witch and I don't want to be a cartoon. I Wouldn't want to see what I'd look like." I said with a grin. I have long, brown hair that comes down to my lower back, violet eyes, and..well if you've seen a picture of Duo, its kinda funny, but I look like him.  
Angel, she is totally in love with Duo (and so am I). She has long blond hair and blue eyes. She is taller then me-well everyone is taller then me. I'm short, but I don't mind. Angel is also smart. Very smart. Smarter then me. She has to help me with my homework.  
"Earth to Joey. You there?" Angel was waving her hands in front of my face.  
"Yeah sorry. We better get to class. See you after school so we can get our mags back and find out what the teacher wants. Oh wanna come with me to that new antique shop with me after school?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I want to get something."  
"Well ok then. See you later." I called as I ran to my next class. 


	2. GW story

Chapter 2  
  
I met Angel in our homeroom class. The teacher gave us our mags, told us never to read them again in class. We got off easy! We were walking to the antique store and I kept thinking about time traveling. I know that time traveling doesn't exsist, but could it be possible? I asked myself.  
We arrived at the antique store. I looked around and there was a lot of junk. I saw something or it flashed in the courner of my eyes. I walked over to it and picked it up. Friendship necklaces that attach. I should give one to Angel. I thought. So I bought it and waited til Angel was finished with what she was dong.  
  
"So Joey, What did you get? I got an old clock for my mom. Its going to be her birthday soon, and she likes to fix up old things so I got her something." Angel said showing me the old clock.  
"I got us friendship necklaces. They have a crystal in the middle and say best friends on them. Like 'em?" I held them up and Angel took one and put it around her neck. Then she helped me put mine on. When I bought them, there was a note that was attached to the necklaces. It said:  
'If you put the "BEST" and the "FRIENDS" together,  
make sure that you make a wish and surely it will come true.' I read that out to Angel.  
"I don't think that it will work, but we can try...it's just a try." Angel said.  
"Cool. Lets think about going to see Duo and the gang. We have to get to AC195, so lets put them together. We have to think really hard OK?" I asked. Angel nodded and we put the necklaces together.  
All of a sudden, there was a bright light, and all I can remember is that bright light. I remember the rest after that too very well. 


	3. GW story

Chapter 3  
  
I woke up in somebodies bed. I sat up and my head started to hurt. "Oh! My head." I looked around the room and didn't see Angel. "Angel?" I called but no one answered. Then the door opened and a boy walked in. He had blond hair, blue-green eyes, and really good looking to me. He came closer to the bed, and I realized that it was Quatra. Quatra Raberba Winner, from Gundam Wing.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
"My head just hurts...that's all. How did I get here? Well no matter. We made it. Have you seen my best friend? Her name is Angel."  
"Your friend is OK. She talking...or well...trying to talk to Heero." he chuckled then continued "For someone who says that your head hurts sure likes to talk." Quatra smiled at me. I could feel my face going red. "Sorry. Im really not so talkative, but hey, what can you do about it?" I said.  
"Nothing much. Im kind of quiet myself. You know, you told me your best friends name, but what's yours?"  
"Joey Maxwell." I told him.  
"My name is..."  
"Quatra Raberba Winner. I know." As I said that Quatra looked at me with a puzzle look. "How do you know my name?"  
"Well..." I didn't know what to say, so I said "Your famous. I saw you in the paper." I saw that Quatra's puzzle look was gone.  
The door opened and Angel came running in. She didn't even see Quatra standing there. "We made it. Oh my god. Its such a miracle that Heero Yuy started to talk to me. Do you know what he said to me??? He said 'Your bugging me. Please go away.' Cool huh? We did it. Have you seen Quatra yet? Maybe you and him will hook up together since you like him so much. Cant believe that you are so head over heels in love with Quatra!" she said to me excitedly. She got up and walked back to the door. As she was about to leave she told me "Im going to look for Duo. God, he's one hot guy. Hope your head feels better Joey. Ta ta." and she was gone.  
I was too embarrassed to look at Quatra. He came and sat at the edge of my bed. He was staring at me and said "I've never seen a person talk so much at one time. Do you guys no Duo or something?" I shook my head. Quatra looked at me once more, then at the door and said "You guys are odd, but I want you to get some rest." He turned the light out and quietly shut the door behind him. The door opened and he poked his head in and said "Its OK to like me! I think its cute." and he left again. I smiled to myself, and drifted off to sleep. 


	4. GW story

Chapter 4  
  
I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I opened my eyes and saw Heero put a tray down on the dresser.  
  
"I see your awake. Your breakfast is on the dresser here. Feel free to wander around today. We'll be about if you need us." Heero said.  
  
"Heero? My friend Angel never meant to bother you yesterday. She can get really excited and then she talks and talks. Then you never can get her to shut up."  
  
Heero looked at me and did a quick little laugh and said "I know what you mean. My best friend Duo is like that. He can keep talking and talking. Amazing. You know, you kinda look like him. Your not related right?"  
  
"I guess not." I said.  
  
"Well I'll let you have your breakfast before it gets cold. I'm off to do some business. See you."  
  
"Will you be with Wing Zero?" I asked.  
  
"How did you know about my Gundam?" Heero asked.  
  
"Um...Quatre told me." I said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, right." Heero said and he walked away.  
  
I got up, had my breakfast and went to find Angel. I couldn't find her, but I found Duo. He was talking to his Deathscythe. Oh...he does look so much like me. I thought to myself. Too bad Angel's not around. She could... I couldn't finish what I was thinking cause Duo was tapping me on my shoulder.  
  
"You OK?" He asked me. "You keep staring at me with a funny look. How's your head doing?"  
  
"I was staring at you? Oh my god. I'm sorry. That's so rude of me to stare like that but..."  
  
I couldn't finish my sentence because Wufei was running across the floor and Angel running after him with his sword yelling "Don't you dare call me weak. Do I look weak to you, you idiot?" and she was gone.  
  
I looked at Duo and said "Don't mind her. She's always like that. You know what?" I asked. Now it was my turn to get back at Angel, so I said "Angel really loves you. She is obsessed with you. She has pictures all over her bedroom walls of you. Just you."  
  
"Really," Duo said. "You know what? You kinda look like me Joey. How cool is that? We could be brother and sister!"  
  
My heart jumped. Did he really just say what I heard? I must have been dreaming.  
  
"You know, I had a sister. When I lived at the church, they said that me and my sister were fraternal twins. But then she vanished. Just like that. I never told anyone that, but I'm glad that I told you.." Duo said with a big smile.  
  
I almost collapsed. Duo had to hold me up.  
  
"I think you need to sit somewhere." He said to me. He got a chair and made me sit. "You can stay here while I fix my Gundam."  
  
I still couldn't get over the fact that Duo had a sister. Was it me? Nah. Don't be so stupid. I thought to myself. 


	5. GW story

Chapter 5  
  
That night I woke up in a cold sweat. I just had a bad nightmare. My dream was about something that happened in the past. I was there. I think I was six at the time. Duo was in my dream too. We were playing frisbee in this beautiful field, and Duo through me the frisbee and I missed it. It went far away and landed in a bush. I was running to the bush to get the frisbee, but a man grabbed me. I started to scream, but I was knocked out. That's when I woke up.  
I needed to get some air, so I got up, and quietly went outside. I found a pond with a little dock. I went and sat at the end of the dock and started to think. Was that little girl in the dream me? Is Duo really my brother? Somebody put a hand on my shoulder and made me jump. I turned around and Duo was standing there.  
"You ok? I saw you coming out here, so I thought maybe I could join you."  
"Im fine I think. I just had a bad dream and needed to clear my head. You were in it too."  
"Really? What happened?" Duo asked. I told him what had happened in my dream. After I told him, Duo had a puzzled look on his face.  
"You know, I had a dream like that too. We were playing, and you disappeared. Just like that. When you and Angel came here I thought nothing of it...you looking like me and all. Yeah I may have said that you kinda look like me, but I really didn't clue into the fact that you are my sister. I'm glad your back Joey. I've missed you!" Duo reached over and gave me a big hug.  
My head was spinning so fast that it hurt. My memory was coming back to me. I remember things like when the Maxwell's took us in. Father Maxwell gave his name to Duo and I. We lived in the church with the Father and some Nuns.  
"What happened to Father Maxwell?" I asked.  
He died. They all died. I left to get Deathscythe, and when I came back to the church, it was destroyed. Father Maxwell and the Nuns were all dead. After that, I lost it. I tried to self-deactivate the Deathscythe but couldn't do it. I kept thinking that maybe you would come back...and years later you did. I'm glad that we found each other again. God must have done something to bring you to me."  
I had tears running down my cheeks. Duo rubbed them away. I hugged him again, and the last thing that happened, on that beautiful night, was that I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. 


	6. GW story

Chapter 6  
  
I woke up to the nice sun, shining down on my face. I realized that I fell asleep in Duo's arms. "Hey, your up." Duo said with a big smile on his face. "Didn't even think you'd get up." he continued with a laugh.  
"I-I'm sorry." I quickly said and got up. Duo grabbed my arm and said "Its OK. Your allowed to do that. You're my sister. C'mon. We better get back and get breakfast. OK?"  
"Sure." I said. When we got back, I grabbed some cereal. I really didn't feel like eating.  
Angel walked in and plopped down at the table. Her hair was a mess and I knew that she was in one of her mood swings.  
"Where were you last night?" she asked me coldly.  
"Talking to Duo. We um...had to work something out."  
"Did you do anything to my sexy Duo?"  
"No way. I found out that he's my brother."  
"Really. How cool. You didn't kiss him...whoa...hold on a second. What did you just say there?"  
"I said Duo's my brother." I repeated. Angel looked at me with a shocked look, then noticed Duo standing out on the balcony.  
"Ohhh...he's so fine! I love him." Angel said and put her head on the table. Quatra came in to the kitchen with his fancy teacup. "Morning Joey. Morning Angel." he said to us. I replied and Angel just grunted. Quatra got himself some breakfast and sat beside me. Trowa and Heero walked in and sat down. Angel lifted her head, and a piece of paper was stuck to her forehead. On the paper it said I'M A LOOSER!!!!  
We all started laughing. Angel looked confused asked "What's so funny?" In between laughing, Trowa said "You've got a piece of paper on your forehead."  
"So, wow its paper. BIG DEAL!" Angel said.  
"But it says that you are a looser." Heero said.  
"What?? Oh...I am so going to kill him!" Angel screamed. Wufei came in, and Angel got up.  
"Oh. I see that you have found my note." He said with a smile across his face. Angel charged after Wufei, and he went running for his life. We could here Angel yelling at him, and Wufei calling Angel a weakling looser. I decided to go and stop Angel before she killed the guy. I found them outside. Angel was on top of him, choking him and banging his head on the ground.  
"You still think I'm weak? Look, you cant even get me off of you. I think you are the weakling looser!"  
"OK. OK! I'm sorry." Wufei apologize. Angel didn't get off him.  
"Angel, get off him. He said he was sorry." I said. Angel got off of him, told me she was going to have a shower, and left.  
I went into my bag and got my walkman out. I laid down on the bed and listened to my music. I wanted to read my "Gundam Wing" magazine, so I took it out. I was flipping through it when Quatra walked in. I quickly put it under my pillow.  
"Are you OK?" Quatra asked me.  
"Yeah...Im fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, Duo just told us that you are his sister. You know, he's been happy ever since you and Angel came. He told me, the first time he saw you, that he had a feeling that you were his sister."  
"Oh. I must be the big news around here." I said.  
"What are you listening to?" Quatra asked.  
"Music." I said.  
"Hmm....Later tonight wanna go for a walk? We can go and look at the stars." I looked at him. Maybe Ill go with him. Tell him everything too.  
"Sure. I would love to go for a walk with you!" I said. I saw that Quatra's eyes lit up. I love him so much. I thought to myself. 


	7. GW story

Chapter 7  
  
I burst into Angel's room. "Whoa! Nobody knocks around here do they?" she said. "What's up?"  
"Quatra asked me to go for a walk, and Im going to. You know, I might even show him the magazines..."  
"That's right...our mags. We cant show them to anyone. Oh sorry for interrupting, but promise me that you wont show it to them."  
"OK...I promise."  
"Good. How's your brother? Does that mean you wont be coming back?"  
"I don't know. I don't think its right to keep a secret from them. I think we should tell them." I didn't know that Duo and Quatra were listening til Quatra said something that night.  
"Joey, I want to apologias for listening in on your's and Angels conversation, but What's a Gundam Wing magazine?" I started to think. Maybe I could tell him everything, and just hopes that he keeps it a secret, but then I'd be breaking a promise to my best friend, ohhh...but look how cute he is when he's so confused.  
"Well...I could explain it to you, b-but then I'd be breaking a promise."  
"Oh..." was all he could say. I decided then that I would tell Quatra everything. I hated keeping secrets, and I hated lying to them. So I told him.  
"Angel and I came from the past. We came from the year 2001. I really don't know how to explain it, but you have to believe me. Anyways, Angel and I bought friendship necklaces and when we put the together, there was this bright light. That's how we ended up here. I-I know that it may sound really stupid, b-but Quatra, you've got to believe me. Before we came, we had to get my magazine and we didn't go home after that. We went to the antique shop instead. So I've got the magazine here in my bag, if y- you want to see it." Quatra just looked at me.  
"Y-you don't have to believe me but..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Quatra grabbed me, pulled me close to him and kissed me. He kissed me so gently that I melted. "After a minuet or two we stopped. Quatra said "I don't care where your from but Im glad you're here."  
"Really? Y-you mean it?" I asked. Quatra looked at me sweetly and said "Sure do! Besides, you gotta stay here now because your Duo's sister and he sure wont loose you again. He loves you too much, a-and...so do I." He turned bright red.  
"I like you too, Quatra." I said. I gave him a hug and changed the subject. "So would you like to see the magazine?"  
"Sure!" said Quatra, and we walked hand in hand, back to the house. 


End file.
